villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vahki
'''Vahki '''are an antagonistic species appearing in the Bionicle series, serving as major antagonists in the 2004 storyline. They are purely mechanical robots designed to serve Turaga Dume and enforce the laws in Metru Nui, after the failure of the Kralhi. Types of Vahki There were six main types of Vahki, each of which were assigned to a specific Metru. *Nuurakh (Ta-Metru); these were the fastest of the Vahki and prefered to lie in wait for their targets and then ambush them. Sometimes, when they couldn't track down their targets, they would get in fights with each other. *Bordakh (Ga-Metru); these Vahki loved to delay the chase, as they found the chase thrilling. Despite being designed to function undewater, they tried to avoid it. *Rorzakh (Onu-Metru); these Vahki are the most relentless of them all, willing to go just about anywhere in order to track down their targets. They will continue even if it means their own destruction. *Keerakh (Ko-Metru); these Vahki had an uncanny ability to know where their targets were heading. Rather than chasing the troublesome Matoran, Keerakh would go to wherever their targets were going and lie in wait for them there. *Zadakh (Po-Metru); these were the strongest of the Vahki, and they had no fear whatsoever. They were always the first ones into a fight and the last ones left standing. *Vorzakh (Le-Metru); these Vahki were exceptionally lazy, always wanting the chase to be over with quick. They would smash anything in their way to reach the Matoran they were chasing. There were also two specialized Vahki models that were called in when the standard Vahki couldn't handle a problem. One was the Kraahu, a robot capable of splitting into pieces and spraying a stun gas. The other was the Kranua, a powerful and bulky robot that had the ability to dissolve into grains of sand. Powers and Abilities Each Vahki had their own Staffs of Power that either made a Matoran more willing to work or less able to cause disorder. *Bordakh Staffs of Loyalty could make a Matoran zealous supporters of the law, to the point that they will help the Vahki apprehend their own friends. *Nuurakh Staffs of Command filled a Matoran's mind with one overriding directive, which they would then obey. *Zadakh Staffs of Suggestion made a Matoran willing to accept orders from anyone. *Rorzakh Staffs of Presence allowed a Vahki to be aware of where a Matoran was at all times. *Keerakh Staffs of Confusion could temproarily scramble a Matoran's sense of time and place. *Vorzakh Staffs of Erasing could destroy a Matoran's higher mental functions, leaving only motor functions intact. Vahki could also shift to a four-legged walking mode or an aerodynamic mode for flight. History Vahki were originally designed by the Onu-Matoran Nuparu after the failure of the Kralhi. The parts for the Vahki would be forged in Ta-Metru, and then sent to Po-Metru for assembly. It is believed that around 5,000 Vahki were created. For many years, the Vahki worked to mantain order and protect the city from any outside threats. When Makuta Teridax was impersonating Turaga Dume, he ordered them to ignore the two Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka and instead go after the newly created Toa Metru. As the Toa Metru searched for the six Great Disks, the Vahki tried to apprehend them, but to no avail. When the Toa Metru brought the six Great Disks to the Collisseum, "Turaga Dume" denounced them as traitors and sicced the Vahki on them. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau managed to escape, while Nuju, Whenua, and Onewa were captured. While the former three were on the run, Teridax ordered the Vahki to bring all the Matoran to the Collisseum. When Teridax absorbed the power from the Collisseum, he destroyed some of the Vahki in the process. Those that remained had their programming warped. The Vahki were now able to speak in Matoran language, and they believed that to mantain order in Metru Nui, they should wipe out all living beings in the city. However, the Vahki were quickly overrun and destroyed by the Visorak. Naviagtion Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Genderless Category:Enforcer Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Video Game Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dimwits